Stress Reliever
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Short story. Shelby's stress is causing some major distraction in her ranger duties. Tyler and Chase come up with a plan to relieve...if you know what I mean. ;) Dino Charge. Tyler X Shelby X Chase. Mature Audiences ony!
_Stress reliever_

 _By Annabelle Naugthy Princess Rose_

 _ **Summary;** Shelby's stress is causing some major blockage in her ranger duties. Tyler and Chase come up with a plan to help her relieve. Tyler X Shelby X Chase. Mature themes._

 _ **Author Notes: Hey guys. So I worte another story...another something something. lol. Anyway, this story is another one of my ideas. I love seeing Shelby and Tyler together, believe me I wish they were a couple. They are jus adorable! (Don't you, agree?) And I added Chase because he is soooo sexy (With his accent. ;) This is a short story so I hope you guys enjoy it! PLEASE BE ADVISED: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL SITUATIONS! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS NATURE, DON'T READ! Anyway, if you guys like the story and have any other ideas about these three, let me know in reviews. :) OR PM ME! :D**_

 _ **PS: YOU BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. Shelby Watkins had just clocked out on her shift, at the same time having a conversation with her father on the phone. Not far from her were Tyler and Chase, who had just walk in and spotted her.

"Hey Mate, there she is, Chase replied looking at him. Are you sure about this?

"I'm positive," Tyler replied with a side smirk. Let's go.

"Yes dad. I will." Shelby replied on the phone. "I love you too. Bye *sigh*" Today was not her day. School was a stress, now at work things were even more stressful. And with her father on her ass about business was just too much. She felt like screaming. If only things could get better.

"Hey Shelby," Tyler replied walking in along with Chase. She her back turnt towards them letting her thoughts take over. Chase tried again.

"Shelby!" Chase replied a little louder. Almost immediately, Shelby jumped and turned around.

"What the fuck Chase?! Shelby excliamed.

"Oooooh," Chase replied, suprised by her choice of words. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Shelby turned her attention from him to Tyler and her expression changed.

"Look Chase-Oh hey Tyler. I'm sorry Chase," She apologized sitting down on a chair.

"Apology accepted." He replied with a smile. "But I'm not going to bullshit over that."

You wanna tell us what's going on? Tyler asked sitting down next to her. Chase followed suit.

"Everything is going on. My father is on my ass about business school, school is a wreak, and I hate my job!" She replied.

"What about your ranger duties?" Chase asked with a raised brow.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked confused. "I love being a ranger, Chase. That's not the issue, it's just-

"You don't want the other issues affect your focus," Tyler cut in.

"Exactly! That's the problem! I'm so afriad that I have to give up being a ranger. I love being a ranger. This bullshit-"

"Hey, School is not shit!" Chase pointed out.

"Chase and I complety understand your situation, Shelby. Which is why we thought of an idea." Tyler replied.

"What idea?" Shelby asked.

"Well, Chase began. "We noticed you behavior for the last couple of days. Your ranger duites and work-"

"We were trying to think of an solution to make you comfortable."

"I thought of brooze," Chase suggested with a smile.

"I thought that it was bad idea, Tyler replied.

"Why not?" I had shitty day. Five days. Five shot of tequilla on Hennessy. Did the trick."He replied.

"Didn't you say, you almost wreaked your dad's car?" Shelby asked.

Chase thought about it for a moment and replied, "Oh yeah...don't do that."

"Well, other than using Alcohol," Tyler replied. " We thought of something else."

"Something that would relieve that stress you're endoring." Chase asked.

"And that is?" Shelby asked.

"It's a surprise," Chase replied.

"You have to come with us to find out. What time you're getting off?" Tyler asked.

"Now," Shelby replied quickly,wanting to know the surprise.

"Okay then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

"Oh, oh, oh!" Shelby moaned repeatdely when Tyler's and Chase's cocks hit her spots. They were in Tyler's room, their clothes were all over the place. They were close, naked. Tyler and the left, Chase on the right slamming their hips against the moaning girl with their bodies in a complete sweat. Tyler covered Shelby's moans with his lips, while Chase trailed small kisses down her back. Tyler reached around her and gently caressed her breasts. Leaving the nipples exposed for chase to playfully nipped at one of her nipples.

"Oh Fuck!" Shelby cried when she broke the kiss. "That feels so good..."

''You like that?'' Tyler asked huskily against her ear.

''Yes! Yes!'' She Chanted. ''I love it!''

"If you loved that sweetheart, you would definely love this!" Chase replied when his hands reached her erect clitores, and began to make figure eights around it. That was enough to push Shelby over the edge. She announed her orgasm, closing herself around them both. "Fuck!" TylerandChase replied in unison when they came seconds later. Spent and satisfied, the trio released themselves from each other and fell onto thier backs on the bed.

"Oh my god!" Shelby replied. "That was great!''

"More than great love, That was fucking awsome!'' Chase replied giving her kiss.

"So, are you stress now?" Tyler asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding? My stress is all gone," she reassured him giving him a kiss.

''We glad you like it.'' Chase replied. ''Another idea by yours truely..."

"Hey," Tyler replied "What about me?''

"Oh...sorry Mate. Hey,speaking of ideas...I have another suggestion."

"And that is?"Shelby asked. "Please no more sex right now!"

"Hang on," He replied getting up from the bed. He walked over to his backpack and pulled out a bottle.

"Ah ha!" He replied turning toward the couple. "A bottle of Moet'. Lets conclude this _Trios_ with another one of my stress reliever." Tyler and Shelby laughed.


End file.
